Crazy About You
by silly pancake22
Summary: Dick risks his life to save Barbara from the wrath of Two Face. Barbara feels guilty about nearly getting Dick killed, the sight of seeing him attached to all that medical equipment is too much to bear. She waits to hear that he's recovering to go visit him. Unfortunately for her, her car breaks down and she has to hike in the rain. But Dick manages to warm her up. DickXBabs


**_Crazy About You_**

**DickXBabs **

Dick: Nightwing

Barbara: Batgirl

Bruce: Batman (DUH!)

characters © DC

story © Silly Pancake22

This dark alley was so unforgiving. The two heroes were being pushed farther and farther back into the corner of the alley way. They were trapped! Just when they began to push closer towards Two Face, who was a good twenty feet away from them, more of his goons would swoop down from the sky with guns blazing.

"There's too many!" Cried Batgirl.

"I promise we'll make it out of this." Nightwing comforted her as he punched one of Two Face's henchmen in the gut.

"STOP" Yelled Two face.

The goons came to a screeching halt and the two heroes sighed a quick breath of relief. They turned to face the source of the yell.

The goons scattered.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing... two heroes, young and in love"

They first turned to each other, both blushing slightly, then turning to Two Face with a confused look.

"Oh, don't play dumb, I know it when I see it, you're both a couple of suckers, what with your 'I promise we'll get out of this'. Crap. Its all a bunch of lies."

Nightwing let out a snarl.

"Oh, don't get me wrong buddy, I was in love once too." Two face turned away from them so that only the burned side of his face was visible.

"But that was a long time ago."

"Get to the point." Hissed Nightwing, readying his fighting stance, Batgirl took her stance right next to him, her fists clenched.

"I'm going to do you a favor, Nightwing. Women are nothing but trouble. So I'll tell you what, heads, I shoot her. Tails, she lives."

Dick barely managed to get a breath out before he saw Two Face flip the coin and point his gun directly at Batgirl.

The gun shot was so loud it made everything else fall silent.

Dick could see it as it if was in slow motion, the bullet was on a path straight for Batgirl's heart. Dick reacted and forced himself in front of her and being that he was about half a foot taller than her, he felt the bullet impale his left rib cage.

"NO!" Cried Batgirl, falling to catch Nightwing on the pavement. He winced in pain. She covered her small hands over the bullet wound. Tears flooded her eyes and spilled over her mask.

Two Face took another step closer to them, Barbara reached for Nightwing's staff and held it up to defend them. "STOP!" She screamed. "Don't-come- any closer."

"I tried to warn him that you women are trouble.." Two Face stared down at Nightwing who was soaking in his own blood.

"I think you'd find it best, not to interfere with fate." was all Two Face said before he turned and walked away into the night.

Barbara let out an agonizing sob as she held Nightwing's limp body in her hands.

She pushed the button on her communicator. "Batman!? Batman! Hurry Nightwing's hurt!"

"I'm downloading your location now, on my way." A stern voice spoke from the other side.

Within minutes the Batmobile had arrived and Batman picked up Nightwing's body and placed him securely into the seat.

"He's still breathing." Batman stated.

"He'll be in good hands, I already have doctors waiting for him." He reached out and patted Batgirl on the shoulder, "Go home. get some rest." This was his failed attempt to comfort her.

She gave him a small nod and reluctantly Batgirl grappled up onto the closest rooftop and began her journey back to her apartment. She did this to lessen the risk of being seen by a civilian. Tears fell from her eyes as she swung between rooftops silently in the night. She arrived at her apartment and collapsed onto the floor.

Her red hair fell softly around her, muffling the sound of her sobs. With a shaky hand she reached up to remove her mask, now she was no longer Batgirl, she was Barbara Gordon again, but the overwhelming guilt she felt did not disappear. She was to blame for what happened to Nightwing that night, and even if he was lucky enough to sustain this injury, she would never forgive herself. Dick meant as much to Barbara as Nightwing did to Batgirl, perhaps even more.

She crawled onto her bed, but not a wink of sleep fell upon her. Only images of the blood spatter leaving Dick's left side. The sound of his limp body hitting the concrete, the feeling of the warmth leaving his being. Barbara couldn't believe he took the bullet for her, he was surely a deadman. She hadn't realized how much blood he had lost until she took off the rest of her costume, it was soaked through completely in crimson. The entire night went on like this for Barbara, one long endless nightmare, and she knew it wouldn't end there.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The next morning Barbara fled from her front door and jumped into her car. She checked her complexion in the rear view mirror. "I look awful" She thought to herself. Dark puffy circles lined the bottom of her eyes were made even darker from her smudging eye makeup. Her cheeks were a raw shade of red from the stinging tears. But none of that was important, she sped of towards the Wayne manor.

Being that Bruce Wayne had more money than God, Dick would be receiving only the best medical attention from the comfort of the Wayne manor.

Dick used to live in the Wayne manor not too many years ago, but at the age of eighteen, he received his own mini-manor as a gift from his adoptive father.

When Barbara arrived, she walked up the stairs, she followed the sound of voices coming from down the hallway. They were coming from Dick's old bedroom. She peered into the room, afraid of what she might see. Bruce was standing in the front of the room, he motioned her to come in. Dick was laying on the bed, an IV in his left arm and a doctor carefully hovering over him. "The bandages have been changed, his fluid levels are returning to normal, but the condition of his internal bleeding has yet to be declared stable."

"Very well." Said Bruce, showing the Doctor out. "We'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early. Please call if there are any complications."

Barbara was now alone in the room with Dick. His face looked so at peace, the heart monitor was beeping at a slow and steady pace. Barbara stroked his hand gently and cupped his cheek. Tears were beginning to stream down her face. "You promised me everything was going to be okay," She whispered. "This is all my fault."

Dick remained motionless.

Bruce reentered the room, "I think its best he get some rest."

Barbara nodded, taking that as her cue to leave. She gave Dick's hand one final squeeze.

"I'm sorry about all this Bruce." She looked down as she was about to leave the room.

He gave her a light pat on the shoulder "Don't beat yourself up." were the only comforting words he managed to think of.

Barbara quietly showed herself to the door.

Comforting others, was not Bruce Wayne's forte.

She continued visiting Dick just the same for the next few days, but watching him being hooked up to all that medical equipment was too much for her to handle. She couldn't take seeing him like that. It had been four days and his condition hadn't changed. Barbara was beginning to fear that it may never change and that Dick was going to be a vegetable for the rest of his young life.

This thought overwhelmed her so much that she stopped going to see him.

About a week later, she decided to go back for the first time. She was so nervous that she put off going to see him till around seven o'clock that evening. As she was driving the sun lit up the sky with a golden haze and heavy clouds were forming in the distance.

When she entered the house all was quiet. She crept up the stairs not to startle Dick on the chance he was sleeping. She peered into the room once more, but this time it was empty, the bed was perfectly made, all the medical equipment cleared out.

Immediately, Barbara assumed the worst. "Oh my God." She gasped, but before tears had a chance to flee from her eyes. Bruce came up behind her.

"He woke a few days ago."

She sighed a short sigh of relief, that meant he wasn't dead.

"Though the doctors asked him to stay here for a few more days, but you know Dick. He's stubborn. He went home that same day, insisting he'd be more comfortable there."

"So... He's okay?" She asked timidly.  
"He's fine." Bruce assured her.

"Oh my God!" Barbara flung her arms around Bruce's waist.

Bruce patted her head and smiled.

Barbara went back out to her car. By now it had started to rain. She started her car, switched the windshield wipers to on and began driving to Dick's manor.

It was usually about a 15 minute drive, but the rain began pouring down and she was forced to proceed with caution. She could hardly see more than a few feet in front of her.

She couldn't have been more than five minutes away from Dick's house when the began to hydroplane, she was trying to steer herself from going off the road. Barbara failed to see the giant puddle in front of her and she drove right into it. The water covered her front windshield. Her motor made a horrid loud noise and it wasn't long before her car came to a screeching halt.

"This cannot be happening." She sighed a heavy sigh. All she wanted to do at that moment was see Dick and hug him, and then slap him in the face for being such an idiot and almost getting himself killed. 'Is that too much to ask!?' she thought to herself.

Barbara knew what her options were. She kicked open her car door and slammed it behind her. "Stupid car!" She yelled as she walked away. The rain was really coming down now. She took about 10 steps and she was already soaked. It was still a good mile or so to Dick's house. She tredded through rain puddles and sludges through mud. Her body began to feel twice as heavy and shake from weight of her wet clothes.

All the feeling in her body had disappeared by the time she finally reached the driveway of Dick Grayson's manor. She felt as if any moment her knees would give and she would fall down onto the brick steps leading up to his door.

She rang the door bell and combed the pieces of wet hair away from her face, trying to look presentable.

Seconds later, a tall man with dark wavy locks and olive skin opened the door. He wore only a pair of dark sweatpants. His torso dawned a thick white bandage with a faint crimson stain on the left side.

"Barbara?" Dick sounded surprised to see her. Her face was red from the cold but she shot him a smile. "You're okay!" She whispered.

"You must be freezing come inside." He led her through the door way.

She turned and buried her face in his chest "I thought you were dead, I thought you were gone forever!" He could hear her sobbing, he wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the pressure it put on his wound.

"Why didn't you call?" She looked up at him. "I've been worried about you all this time, why didn't you just call to tell me you were alright?"

"I'm sorry." He said. "Bruce said to keep a low profile while I heal. I disconnected all my phones and my computers."

She nodded

"You have every right to be upset that I didn't call you. After all, you look like you went through hell to get here." He said, brushing away the drops of water dripping from her wet hair.

"You're sorry? Dick," she took a deep breath, "You took a bullet for me, you almost died-because of me." A stray tear fell from her cheek. "I'm sorry- for putting you through all of this!"

Dick let out a small laugh, "Lets get you changed out of those wet clothes." He led her up the stairs to his bedroom. She followed, she would finish that conversation with him later but right now two things were true. Barbara was wet and she was very, very cold.

He lead her to the dresser and pulled out a black teeshirt and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. Barbara reached out to grab them, but instead Dick grabbed her hand and laid it back down at her side. He reached for her shirt, and though she was surprised at him, she let him continue. He peeled off her wet shirt, it was white in color but it looked pink in places where it clung to Barbara's skin. He unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them off her thighs and onto the floor. She loosened her ankles from the remaining fabric and stepped free of them. Lastly, he unclasped her bra and peeled away her underwear. She stood there, clearly blushing a bright shade of pink. She examined Dick's expression carefully. It was hard to read, this didn't appear to be a sexual advance towards her at all, and yet, here she was naked in front of a half naked man with the body of a god. She covered her breasts with her arms as he threw the wet clothes into his laundry basket and grabbed the dry ones he had selected. He flashed her a small smile as he picked her arms up and placed them over her head and then slid the large shirt over her small frame. He then handed her the flannel pants to step into, but as soon as she pulled them up to her waist, they slid right off. They both laughed. "I guess you won't be wearing those then." He chuckled. She gave him a small smile. "I guess not, she was already feeling warmer inside. "Lets go back down stairs, I have a fire going. He placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her back downstairs

"Wait here." He said as he left off into another room. Barbara took a seat in front of the fire, lucky for her the shirt was long enough to cover her bottom. He returned with two cups of steaming hot chocolate. "This ought to warm you up" He said, taking a seat behind her and placing one of his legs on either side of her.

"Thank you" She said, turning slightly to face him.

He noticed that she had pulled her wet hair back into a ponytail and her entire face was now visible.

"You really are beautiful, you know that?" He said stroking her arm gently.

She blushed, "I'm glad you think so."

"I've always thought so," He continued.

"Really?" She said, turning to him giving that famous confused look of hers.

"Of course. Ever since I first met you, I mean I knew you were pretty, then I got to know you more and I found out that you were strong and smart and funny."

Why was he saying all of this? Was he on painkillers? He'd never spoken to Barbara like this, yes she knew he cared for her, and she for him.

"I think Two Face was right." stated Dick. Those words pulled Barbara from her previous thoughts. 'What!?' She thought, letting a shocked expression grace her face.

Reading that look, Dick elaborated. "About what he said,"

She recalled that night, the words Two Face spoke to them? To which was he referring.

"Barbara Gordon, I think it is quite possible that I am hopelessly in love with you." His voice was clear and confident, he meant every word of it.

She nearly choked on her hot chocolate. She turned to him, wide eyed and breathless.

He lifted his hand up to stroke her cheek. "Why else do you think I would take a bullet for you?"

"Dick..." She said with a breathless tone.

"Hmm?"

"You are crazy, you do know that?"

"Mmhmm." He grinned.

She let out a small laugh, "Well then, as long as you know that, then I guess its okay for me to love you too." She leaned in closer to him, with eyes begging for a kiss.

He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her towards him to meet his lips. It was like an electric shock went through both of their bodies, but they couldn't pull away. Barbara turned to face him completely as she reached her hands up to comb through his dark wavy locks. He smelled so good.

He reached his tongue out, asking for permission to explore her mouth, and she granted it. Moments later their lips parted and their eyes met. It was like staring into a galaxy, it was beautiful and full of the unknown.

"I'm crazy about you, Babs."

"I'm crazy about you too, Grayson." She whispered, kissing him softly once more.

She seated herself on his lap and he wrapped one arm securely around her as they sat and stared into the fire.

End.

Whoa, this story definitely had the potential to be a bit racier! Eh? What did you guys think!

Let me know what you thought, your reviews are always helpful! Do you guys like when I try and do these more intense, dramatic fics? Or do you prefer the cute fluffy stuff? (Or is there a difference? Maybe its all the same, I don't know.)

And as always, please don't leave rude comments, or if you must, at least make that shit anonymous!

Thanks for reading as always!


End file.
